Prognosticado
by Bel 22
Summary: Edward nunca esteve 100% com ela. E, de algum jeito, Tanya sempre soube exatamente onde isso ia dar. AU.


**N/A: Eu basicamente fiquei tão obcecada com o clipe de Style da Taylor Swift que tive que vir até aqui escrever uma fanfic baseada na música. E o engraçado é que, se você ouvir Story of My Life da One Direction, é quase como se lesse a versão do Edward dessa história. Sei que quase ninguém de vocês shippa Edward/Tanya, mas espero que, mesmo assim, se você decidiu ler por curiosidade ou o que for, goste. Não se esqueça de me dizer o que achou!**

**Um beijo enorme.**

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo não é meu. Se fosse, eu teria me arrependido da Bella ficar com o Edward em vez do Jacob no final e da Tanya sempre ser tratada como "a outra".

**Shipp:** Edward/Tanya.

**Censura:** Você pode ler o que quiser.

* * *

Ela ainda se lembrava da primeira vez em que vira Edward.

Tanya era só uma adolescente boba de 14 anos e ainda usava aparelho nos dentes. Seus pais tinham acabado de assinar o divórcio e ela tinha se mudado do Alasca para Washington. Era tudo novo e tudo verde. Ela não conhecia ninguém e, no meio de todos aqueles rostos estranhos, o cabelo bronze de Edward pareceu se destacar.

Eles não conversaram durante o primeiro ano letivo dela.

Eles só conversaram depois do primeiro verão que ela passou longe de Forks. Sua mãe tinha insistido que Tanya não podia mais ignorar que o pai dela ia se casar, então Tanya fora obrigada a voltar para o Alasca para conhecer a futura esposa dele. Ela ia perder o casamento porque iria coincidir com a sua semana de provas, mas isso seria uma benção.

Quando Tanya voltou para Forks, ela tinha tirado o aparelho e seu cabelo tinha crescido quase uns 10cm. Ela tinha mudado um pouco o jeito de se vestir porque, na verdade, sua futura madrasta era bem legal e entendia de moda. Além disso, pela primeira vez ela tinha peitos.

Ela nunca imaginou que a mudança em sua aparência fosse mudar também o modo como as pessoas a tratavam. Os caras agora queriam fazer favores para ela o tempo todo e convidá-la para ir aos bailes da escola.

Foi um pouco assustador, então Tanya passou a evitá-los.

Na verdade, toda aquela atenção seria boa, se ela não soubesse de onde tinha surgido. Os meninos tinham a intenção de dormir com ela. E, hey, ela achava que sexo era sim uma coisa bacana, mas não iria transar com um cara que não a enxergava além do seu corpo. Ela não ia transar com um cara que só via o prazer que ela podia dar _a ele_. Tanya queria ser tratada como uma pessoa. Não era pedir muito, não é? Ela era inteligente e gostava de política e de artes plásticas, mas nenhum deles sabia disso porque nunca se preocuparam em _conhecê-la_.

Edward foi o primeiro a quebrar essa regra.

Ele era o maldito galã de sua escola àquela altura e Tanya _sabia_ que se envolver com ele era encrenca, mas Edward parecia verdadeiramente interessado na companhia dela. Era mais do que quero-trepar-com-você.

Era uma época particularmente difícil; Tanya tinha aceitado pela primeira vez sair com um garoto e ele tinha dito para a escola inteira que a tinha fodido no banco de trás do carro de seus pais. Os outros garotos estavam ressentidos por não terem sido escolhidos por Tanya e, então, agora ela era _a puta_ de sua escola.

Porque ela tinha peitos. Porque ela tinha recusado os convites dos caras. Porque todos eles queriam fodê-la e ela não queria se resumir a _apenas_ isso. Porque as garotas passaram a enxergá-la como uma concorrente em vez de amiga.

Os boatos não tinham parado aí, é claro. Tanya tinha passado a ser a menina que tinha feito sexo com todos os caras de sua escola. Talvez ela até conseguisse dar uma entrevista para o jornal local na próxima semana pelo recorde.

E aí Edward veio.

Ele foi gentil. Ele a tratou como uma pessoa normal. Ele descobriu que ela era inteligente e gostava de política e de artes plásticas. Ele queria fazer sexo com ela também, mas não passou a mão na sua bunda furtivamente ou forçou a barra tentando beijá-la. Em vez disso, ele pediu que ela o ajudasse em História porque estava tomando bomba na matéria e ela era muito boa com todos os acontecimentos e datas. Ele _implorou_ para que ela o ajudasse.

O que Tanya podia fazer? Ela disse sim.

Ela tinha 18 anos e estava na véspera de suas provas finais quando deu o seu primeiro beijo.

Eles estavam sentados no chão do quarto de Edward repassando a matéria e meio que aconteceu. Ele se inclinou para tirar uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela e Tanya ficou meio hipnotizada por aqueles olhos enormes e verdes bem na frente do seu nariz e se inclinou na direção dele.

Os lábios de Edward eram macios e picantes e ela ainda podia sentir o gostinho da bala de menta que ele tinha chupado segundos atrás. Ela tinha espalmado suas mãos contra o chão de nervoso e ele a tocara na nuca. Ela conseguira sentir cada fio de seu cabelo se enrolando nos dedos dele e isso fazia a sua barriga revirar, assim como seus olhos.

Eles ficaram juntos até que ambos foram aceitos em faculdades diferentes.

Tanya chorou durante uma noite inteira e Edward a segurou durante essa noite inteira. A mãe dela estava viajando e Edward tinha escapado da casa de seus pais para vê-la. Eles podiam tentar o namoro a distância, mas nenhum deles tinha fé nesse tipo de relacionamento. Tanya iria para Yale e Edward iria para UCLA. Era distante demais. Eles sequer tinham grana para bancarem vôos de mais de 7h.

Quando eles fizeram sexo naquele dia, Tanya achou que fosse a última vez que iria vê-lo.

Ela estava um pouco nervosa e todo aquele sentimento de seu peito era esmagador e a sobrecarregava, mas pareceu uma boa ideia na hora. Edward estava excitado antes mesmo de eles começarem. Ele deitou sobre a coberta vermelha que estava posta sobre a sua cama e Tanya desabotoou o jeans dele. Aqueles olhos verdes a encararam durante todo o tempo. Um podia ouvir a respiração ruidosa do outro pelo ar.

Tanya nunca tinha feito sexo antes daquela noite — os meninos de Forks nunca foram uma opção para ela, pelo jeito que a tratavam. Ela se masturbava como quase todas as garotas de sua idade deveriam fazer, mas a sensação de ter alguém dentro dela... isso foi completamente novo. Também foi completamente novo o fato de que ela podia sentir o corpo de Edward estremecendo por todos os lugares de seu próprio corpo e como ela também podia sentir a respiração dele.

Não sangrou. Não doeu. Foi um pouco estranho, mas só até Edward alcançar o meio de suas pernas e tocar o seu clitóris. A partir daí foram fogos de artifício para todos os lados e grandes explosões dentro de sua própria barriga. Foi fôlego perdido e olhos apertados de prazer.

Quando terminou, eles deitaram um do lado do outro na cama. Ambos estavam suados e ofegantes. Edward não podia passar a noite ali e ambos sabiam disso, mas Tanya enrolou seu corpo em torno do dele e apoiou sua cabeça contra o peito dele. Eles tinham usado preservativo, então não havia nenhuma espécie de culpa ou preocupação na sua cabeça... exceto a separação.

— Eu vou sentir a sua falta — ela sussurrou contra a pele úmida dele.

Edward tocou o cabelo molhado de suor dela.

— Eu vou sentir a sua falta também — ele disse, e parecia verdade. Edward estava olhando para o teto do quarto dela, onde havia estrelas de neon coladas através do papel de parede que já estava descascando.

Ele a beijou uma última vez antes de ir embora.

Eles ainda continuaram em Forks por uma semana, mas não se viram mais. Depois disso, ela viajou para New Heaven.

Edward a chamou um mês depois pelo computador e eles fizeram sexo virtual. Foi divertido e uma experiência nova e eles marcaram de fazer de novo na semana seguinte. Mas Edward deu o bolo nela. Na manhã seguinte, a rede social que ele usava tinha sido atualizada com fotos de uma festa onde ele tinha sido marcado beijando duas meninas diferentes. Tanya checou o seu celular para ver se em algum momento ele tinha mandado uma mensagem desmarcando o com ela, mas sua caixa de entrada estava vazia.

Depois de um mês de ligações, Tanya finalmente o atendeu. Para dizer que eles não tinham nenhum tipo de compromisso, então não era como se ele tivesse feito algo imoral naquela noite. (Ele só tinha dado o bolo nela — não era grande coisa, não é?) Para dizer que era para ele, por favor, parar de ligar para ela a cada cinco minutos.

— Eu só queria saber se nós estávamos bem — ele dissera. — Nunca tive a intenção de te magoar, Tanya.

— Nós estamos bem — ela confirmara, porque era o que tinha que ser feito na época.

Eles não se falaram mais depois disso.

Mas isso não foi o fim.

Quando Tanya voltou nas férias para a sua casa um ano e meio depois, Edward estava lá. Eles se encontraram por acaso na entrada da cidade e ele disse como ela estava bonita. Ele a chamou para sair. Ela aceitou. Ele estava mais bonito do que nunca, com o jeans apertado, o cabelo — agora um pouco mais comprido — jogado para trás, e a blusa branca com as mangas meio que dobradas na barra.

No dia seguinte, ela respirou fundo e esperou por ele na entrada de sua casa. Estava agindo como uma adolescente fujona — até mesmo tinha fingido um corpo com almofadas embaixo da coberta em sua cama.

Edward a veio buscar de faróis apagados.

Ela entrou na nova camionete dele e nada mais parecia ser como antes.

Ele sorriu para ela e Tanya ajeitou a sua saia curta e meio apertada para não deixar sua calcinha aparecendo.

— Faz tempo que eu não ouço falar de você — ele disse, ainda sorrindo. Sua postura estava tão relaxada quanto sempre esteve e ele parecia bem confortável ao lado dela.

Tanya engoliu seco.

Ele não parecia ter perguntado dela para sua mãe, Esme.

Ela estava com as mãos suando e sabia que deveria ter saído do carro naquele momento porque, minha nossa, era bem claro onde eles iriam parar com esse joguinho de gato e rato, mas ela ficou.

— Idem — ela disse, em vez disso.

Ele ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, sorriu, e acelerou o carro.

— Você deveria estar muito ocupada se divertindo na faculdade.

Tanya propositalmente não negou a afirmação dele. Ela tinha, sim, se divertido na faculdade. Ela tinha, sim, saído com outros caras. E com algumas meninas também. Ela tinha feito sexo com outras pessoas e tinha sido bom, mas Edward sempre fora um eco martelando no fundo de sua cabeça.

Edward não conseguiu manter seus olhos o tempo todo na estrada. Cada segundo era uma desculpa perfeita para ele encarar as pernas de Tanya ou os lábios dela pintados com um batom vermelho ou a forma como o coque dela estava se desfazendo e alguns fios estavam caindo sobre a sua nuca. Ele parecia mais selvagem do que ela se lembrava, e isso só fazia com que as borboletas em seu estômago aumentassem.

Edward a levou para a antiga casa de seus avós, que agora pertencia a ele.

Ele acendeu a luz e tirou o seu casaco. Quando se ofereceu para pegar o casaco de Tanya, ela soltou:

— Eu ouvi que você está saindo por aí com uma garota.

Ele nem mesmo pareceu constrangido.

Edward pegou o casaco dela e assentiu. Depois de pendurá-los atrás da porta, ele finalmente virou para ela. Uma de suas mãos tocou a mão dela, e a outra tocou o maxilar de Tanya, seu polegar quase desenhando o lábio vermelho dela no ar.

— O que você ouviu é verdade — ele fez uma pausa —, mas eu não consigo parar de pensar em você.

Ela piscou.

— Eu já me senti assim também algumas vezes.

Então ele a beijou. A boca dos dois virou uma confusão de batom vermelho e gosto de morango e arquejos. Edward a segurou pela cintura e a guiou até o quarto onde ficava a sua cama nova. Ele a ajudou a se sentar no colchão e Tanya alcançou o zíper de sua saia para poder se livrar dela. Tanya tinha as pernas compridas e a saia era bem justa, então Edward a ajudou.

Ela tirou as calças dele enquanto ele se livrava da blusa. Depois, quando ele se inclinou e abriu a gaveta cheia de preservativos do seu criado mudo, ela tirou a sua própria blusa. Não estava usando um sutiã.

Ele separou as pernas dela e a encontrou em um único impulso. O movimento foi brusco, e fez Tanya gemer baixinho de prazer. Ela arranhou um pouco as costas nuas de Edward quando tentou se segurar e ele beijou todo o caminho do pescoço dela. Tanya percebeu que ele tinha visto os piercings novos que ela tinha colocado nos mamilos quando ele riu baixinho e a próxima coisa que sentiu foi a língua curiosa e úmida dele contra a sua pele sensível.

Minha nossa, ela tinha sentido tanta saudade dele.

Tanya sugou o lóbulo da orelha dele e o mordiscou devagarzinho até que o ouviu gemer. Ela enfiou seu nariz contra a curva do pescoço dele para poder ver se o cheiro de Edward era exatamente como ela se lembrava. Ele tinha trocado o perfume, mas o aroma suave ainda estava lá, como uma terceira nota.

Edward acelerou os movimentos do seu quadril contra o dela e sussurrou coisas incompreensíveis no ouvido de Tanya. Depois ele disse que ela era linda. Ele disse que ela era digna e ela se sentiu inteira. O eco tinha sumido; agora ele era uma voz clara que ela podia entender. Ele era Edward dizendo que tinha sentido a falta dela. Era aquela esperança que Tanya tinha guardado durante todo aquele tempo de que o que eles tinham ainda podia dar em alguma coisa.

Edward estava bem perto agora, não cabia um grão de areia entre os corpos deles. Ele estava bem perto também de gozar. Ele beijou Tanya e afastou seu corpo do dela, deixando-a completamente vazia.

Ele não queria fazer com que essa fosse uma experiência sexualmente frustrante onde ele gozava depois de três minutos como um adolescente inábil e ela ficava decepcionada. Ele se ajoelhou na cama e a beijou onde eles estavam ligados antes.

Tanya arregalou os olhos de surpresa, mas ele não de moveu. Edward continuou a beijando ali até que ela voltasse a gemer e enrolar seus dedos em torno do cabelo dele. Ele teve que segurar as coxas dela abertas porque era puro reflexo querer fechá-las. Edward tinha Tanya ali na sua frente e ela estava cheia de tesão. Ele esfregou o seu nariz contra o clitóris dela enquanto sua mão se agarrava a dela. Depois os beijos voltaram e Edward a mordeu suavemente, agitando um de seus dedos de sua mão livre dentro dela.

Durante todo o tempo o quadril dele ficou fazendo um vai-e-vem contra o colchão. Quando Tanya gozou, Edward veio junto. Eles sequer estavam conectados, mas a sincronia foi perfeita. Foi bom. Foi maravilhoso. Eles queriam repetir tudo de novo.

Mas estavam sem fôlego.

Edward se livrou do preservativo e deitou do lado de Tanya.

— Eu senti a sua falta — ela sussurrou contra a pele úmida dele.

— Eu também senti a sua falta.

Eles fizeram sexo mais duas vezes depois disso.

Uma no banho. Edward não saiu de dentro dela. Houve muita espuma e beijos indiscretos.

A outra foi no caminho de volta para casa. O sol estava nascendo no horizonte e Edward parou a sua camionete no meio da estrada vazia. Depois que uma via alternativa fora cimentada, ninguém mais passava por aquele lugar. Edward tinha passado porque eles costumavam ir até ali quando namoravam.

Por sorte ele tinha um cobertor enorme e quente dentro da cabine, então foi uma escolha fácil para eles descerem da camionete e fazerem sexo na carroceria dela.

Tanya estava nua e enrolada no cobertor quando se pronunciou de novo.

Ela estava feliz e satisfeita e não conseguia parar de observar Edward entrando em suas roupas. Ele era maravilhoso. Ele era o seu próprio James Dean.

— O que vai acontecer a partir de gora? — ela perguntou, meio tímida. Sua insegurança estava voltando com toda a força.

— Como assim?

— Com a gente.

Ele sorriu e pulou de volta na carroceria, se sentando ao lado dela. Edward podia ver a curva do seio de Tanya onde ela segurava as duas partes do cobertor unidas. Seu dedo contornou a curva e ele beijou o pescoço dela.

— A gente vai voltar para a faculdade — ele disse, e seus beijos desceram um pouco. — E eu vou te ligar.

— _Promete?_ — ela gemeu baixinho.

Edward afastou o cobertor para que pudesse ter uma nova visão do corpo nu dela. Suas mãos tomaram aquele caminho íntimo que conheciam muito bem e Tanya estava revirando os olhos e mordendo o lábio quando ele finalmente respondeu.

— Prometo.

Aí ela meio que explodiu de prazer.

Então Edward a levou para casa... e ele não ligou.

Ele não ligou antes de ir embora de Forks e não ligou quando chegou em Los Angeles e não ligou durante todo o ano letivo. Ele não ligou para avisar que ia passar as próximas férias na casa de seus pais e não ligou para contar que acabou se apaixonando pela filha do chefe de polícia, que também tinha ido passar as férias em Forks. Ele não ligou, mas ainda assim Tanya ficou sabendo que eles se apaixonaram e estavam pensando em se casar e que Edward transferira a sua matrícula para a Universidade do Arizona, onde Bella, a filha do chefe de polícia, estudava.

Acontece que, no fundo, ela sempre soube exatamente onde isso ia dar.

Tanya só não imaginou que algumas partes seriam tão boas... e outras tão dolorosas.

* * *

**Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.**


End file.
